Chosen
by irengiovanny
Summary: Yunjae :: Ketika Jaejoong yang ingin kabur dari pertunangannya, bertemu dengan yunho dan terlintas dipikirannya, cara untuk membatalkan pertunangannya adalah mengatakan pada semua orang yunho adalah kekasihnya :: END :: Newbie :: DNDL :: RnR :: Makasih semuanya :) ::
1. Chapter 1

Chosen...

Warning... Boys love/yaoi/ don't like don't read/

-Ini adalah pilihanku. Aku tidak menyesal akan keputusanku.- Kim Jaejoong

*note all JAE POV

Aku bosan selalu seperti ini. Hidup bagaikan disangkar emas. Aku bagaikan burung yang hidup disangkar emas. Aku tidak bisa terbang bebas melintasi angkasa.

Tok... Tok.. Tok...

"Tuan muda bolehkah saya masuk?" Tanya seseorang dari arah luar kamarku

"Masuklah... Ada apa bibi lee?" Jawabku pelan

"Tuan muda maaf mengganggu, nyonya dan tuan besar sudah menunggu tuan muda. Acara pertunangan tuan muda dengan chaerin sudah mau dimulai. Para tamu undangan pun sudah mulai berdatangan" Jawab bibi lee lembut

"Haishh, bibi lee bantu aku. Aku mohon kali ini. Aku tidak mencintai chaerin. Aku sudah mencoba tapi tetap bisa" Jawabku lemah

"Maaf tuan muda, saya tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Jika saya membantu tuan muda, saya bisa dipecat" Ucap bibi lee seraya meminta maaf

"Baiklah, bibi lee tidak apa-apa. Suru tunggu beberapa menit lagi aku turun." Jawabku pasrah

Bibi lee pun perlahan meninggalkan kamarku. Aku bosan, selalu seperti ini. Mereka selalu menjodohkanku, tidak hanya dengan wanita tapi dengan pria. Sungguh bukannya aku tidak mau hanya mereka selalu melakukannya dengan alasan demi bisnis. Sudah ketiga kalinya mereka menjodohkan aku. Pertama dengan seunghyun, kedua dengan siwon, dan ketiga dengan chaerin. Dengan seunghyun dan siwon batal lantaran aku mengancam akan bunuh diri jika mereka memaksaku.

Aku masi berada dikamarku tanpa melakukan pergerakkan sedikit pun sedari tadi. Aku harus memikirkan cara bagaimana pertunanganku dengan chaerin batal.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kabur melalui pintu belakang. Begitu aku keluar dari jendela kamarku, segeralah aku bergegas menuju kearah taman belakang.

'Huft... Aman...' kataku dalam hati

Sambil aku berusaha mengendap-endap keluar tanpa sengaja aku terjatuh

Brukkk

Sepertinya aku terjatuh menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras sehingga para penjaga mulai curiga.

Aku terjatuh tapi kenapa empuk sekali terasa...

'Kenapa empuk sekali... What?!' Kataku dalam hati

Ternyata tanpa kusadari aku terjatuh diatas seseorang dan yang lebih horror lagi, bibirku tanpa sengaja menempel di bibirnya.

"Haish noona bisakah anda bangun dari atas badanku" Ucapnya kesal

"Haish, maaf... Maaf... Aku bukanlah noona" Jawabku kesal

"Jika kau bukan noona, lalu kenapa terasa ringan sekali?" Jawabnya jahil

"Heiiii berisik... Maaf sudah ku tibanin dirimu tapi aku bukanlah noona. Aku kim jaejoong, putra dari kim yoochun dan kim junsu" Jawabnya sebal

"Mwo?! Kau kan yang akan bertunangan? Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau nyasar? Bukankah ini rumahmu? Bagaimana bisa kau nyasar?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Aku kabur. Aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengannya. Aku tidak mencintainya." Ucapku pelan

"Owww aku mengerti... Kau menyukaiku kan makanya tadi kita berciuman" Jawabnya jahil

"Heiii... Bukan seperti itu... Aku terjatuh... Lagipula ciuman itu tidak sengaja" Jawabku sebal

Aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seraya melihat apakah para penjaga menyadarinya dan seperti yang kupikirkan, para penjaga menyadari hal tersebut.

Mereka pun perlahan-lahan menghampiri taman belakang untuk melihat ada apa disana.

Aku pun langsung mendekapnya.

"Kau harus membantuku" Pintaku sambil berpuppy eyes sambil memeluknya erat

"Apa yang harus kubantu? Dan heii... Apa-apain ini kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?" Ucapnya kaget

Aku segera menarik dirinya agar mendekat kearahku dan kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut. Entahlah, hanya ini cara yang kupikirkan agar segera kabur dari acara pertunangan ini.

Dari sebuah ciuman lembut berlanjutlah sampai ke ciuman saling melumat antara aku dengannya. Aku seperti sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Jae apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik junsu kaget

Tanpa menghiraukan pekikan eommaku, aku terus melanjutkan lumatan bibirku padanya. Tanpa kusadari kedua tanganku telah melingkari lehernya.

"Kim Jaejoong hentikan semua ini!" Ucap yoochun kaget sekaligus bercampur marah

Aku segera menghentikan ciumannya dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar... Semua orang kini tengah memperhatikanku dengannya

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini kim jaejoong?" Ucap yoochun marah

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku lalu kami berciuman, apa tidak boleh?" Jawabku santai

"Benarkah jung yunho kekasihmu? Atau kau sedang berusaha untuk kabur dari acara pertunanganmu dengan chaerin?" Selidik yoochun

'Ah~ jadi namanya jung yunho toh' Kataku dalam hati.

"Appa bagaimana aku kabur, jika kekasihku berusaha menemuiku. Dia memintaku untuk tidak bertunangan dengan chaerin" Jawabku santai.

"Benarkah itu jung yunho, Kau dan kim jaejoong sudah berpacaran?" Selidik yoochun

Aku tahu appa bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya dengan omongan seseorang tanpa membuktikannya.

Kulihat yunho hanya terdiam tanpa mencoba membalas kata-kata yoochun. Aku pun segera memeluknya sambil membisikkan kata-kata

"Tolong aku yun... Jebal..." Bisikku pelan

Tanpa kusadari yunho mendekapku dan langsung mengecup pipiku

"Kau tenang saja sayang... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Jawabnya lembut

Aku pun mengeratkan pelukkanku padanya

"Mianhae om tante, saya memang sedang berpacaran dengan anak anda kim jaejoong." Jawabnya lembut

Aku pun menatapnya 'Terima kasih yun. Kau penyelamatku' kataku dalam hati

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau merahasiakannya selama kita berbisnis?" Tanya yoochun penasaran

"Aku hanya menunggu jae siap untuk mengatakannya kepada anda lagipula aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendakku" Jawab yunho lembut

Segeralah aku mengeratkan pelukkan pada yunho

"Baiklah karena yunho dan jae sudah berpacaran maka lusa kalian menikah" Jawab yoochun tegas

"What?!" Ucapku kaget

'Mati aku... Baru keluar dari satu masalah sekarang timbul masalah baru' Kataku dalam hati

"Kenapa sayang? Kau terkejut? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan" Tanya junsu penasaran

"Anni, eomma aku bahagia" Jawabku pelan

Aku pun langsung mengecup pipi yunho lembut

"Eomma bolehkah aku dengan yunho pergi dahulu? Ada banyak hal yang perlu kurundingkan dengannya tentang pernikahan ini" Ucapku pelan

"Tentu saja sayang... Pergilah" Jawab junsu lembut

Segeralah aku menarik tangan yunho menuju kamarku...

"Haish jae jalannya pelan-pelan" Gerutunya

"Bagaimana ini yun... Bagaimana jika kita menikah? Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu" Ucapku sebal

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa harus berbohong seperti itu" Jawabnya sambil menasehati

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan chaerin" Jawabnya pelan

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?" tanyanya penasaran

"Aku mau menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan tentu saja orang itu mencintaiku " jawabku lemah

"Yaa sudah kau mencintaiku saja." jawabnya pelan

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintaimu." jawabku lemah

"Kalau begitu kita berkenalan saja... Kenalkan aku yunho, jung yunho." jawabnya lembut

Aku pun memandangnya lemah 'Aku harus bisa mencintai lelaki ini. Ini adalah pilihanku' kataku dalam hati

Aku pun segera memeluknya...

Keesokkan harinya...

Dikediaman keluarga kim tampak tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahanku dengan jung yunho.

"Honey~ baby~ ..." panggilnya

"Haishh... Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu tuan jung. Menggelikkan" ketusku

"Kau mau penyamaran ini terbongkar? Kau ikuti saja aku, manis" jawabnya sambil menggodaku

"Aku bukan maniss" teriakku kesal

"Jaee ada apa?" seru junsu yang mendengar teriakkanku dan langsung menghampiriku dengan yunho

'Mati aku... Kenapa eomma bisa mendengar teriakkanku' kataku dalam hati

Aku pun menatap yunho seraya meminta pertolongan

"Tidak apa-apa tante. Joongieku... My honey baby sweety heart hanya mengatakan dia merindukanku" jawab yunho lembut

Segeralah aku langsung memeluknya erat seolah menunjukkan kerinduanku padanya

"Haishh, kalian ini kukira ada apa... Nah jae jangan berteriak, jika appamu mendengar bisa-bisa kau dihukum olehnya" jawab junsu menasehati

"Arra eomma... Aku janji" jawabku lembut

Yunho pun langsung mengecup pipiku

"Nah honey baby kau jangan berteriak... Kasian suaramu" jawab yunho lembut

Junsu pun segera pergi meninggalkanku dengan yunho

Tanpa kusadari badan yunho agak sedikit membungkuk kearah kupingku sambil membisikkan sesuatu

"Lebih baik kau simpan suaramu untuk desahan pada malam pertama kita, sayang" bisiknya

Segeralah yunho langsung mengecup telingaku lembut

Perlahan yunho segera berlalu meninggalkanku yang masi terpaku

"Pervertt" teriakku pelan

Sehari sebelum hari pernikahan. Semua orang kini tampak sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahanku dengan yunho... Entahlah aku masi memikirkan bagaimana nasibku nantinya.

"Kau melamun sayang" ucap junsu lembut

"Eomma... Entahlah aku hanya memikirkan apa ini yang terbaik atau bukan" Jawabku pelan

"Kalau kau ragu-ragu lebih baik tidak usah, terkadang sesuatu yang ragu-ragu kau akan menyesalinya" ucap junsu lembut

'Aku tidak tahu eomma apa aku akan menyesalinya atau tidak tapi aku tidak bisa mundur sekarang eomma' kataku dalam hati

Aku pun segera memeluk junsu. Tak lama kemudian yunho datang dan melihat acara pelukkanku dengan junsu

"Annyeong eomma... Annyeong honey" jawabku ramah

"Halo yun, kau sudah datang? Temanilah jae sebentar... Eomma mau membantu menyiapkan pernikahan kalian" jawab junsu pelan dan perlahan meninggalkan aku dengan yunho

"Yun..." panggilku lemah

"Ada apa baby?" tanyanya lembut

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku baby" jawabku lemah

"Kenapa baby? Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya lembut

"Aku... Akuu ragu... Aku takut suatu saat nanti kau akan mencintai orang lain dan meninggalkanku" jawabku lemah

"Ssst tenanglah baby aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Biar bagaimanapun aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu" jawabnya lembut

Aku pun memeluknya erat "Ajari aku yun, ajari bagaimana caranya mencintaimu... Buat aku mencintaimu" kataku pelan

Yunho pun membalas pelukkanku. Perlahan tetapi pasti yunho melepaskan pelukkannya kepadaku dan yunho pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya sampai menyentuh dahiku dan kamipun bertatapan yang cukup lama. Bisa kulihat keseriusan dari kata-katanya 'bahwa dia akan menjagaku'

Aku segera memejamkan mata secara perlahan dan yunho pun mengecup keningku, yang kemudian berlanjut kepada kedua mataku.

Perlahan tetapi pasti yunho mulai mengecup bibirku lembut. Aku menikmati caranya menciumku. Lembut dan manis.

Perlahan-lahan ciumannya menjadi sebuah lumatan. Yunho cukup intens membalas setiap pergerakkan bibirku. Aku langsung melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya dan dia langsung mendekap pinggangku erat.

Lumatan demi lumatan terus kami lakukan tanpa mencoba melepaskan tautan.

"Yaa yunho jae sampai kapan kalian berciuman seperti itu. Tunggulah sampai besok baru kalian bisa melakukan hal yang lebih." gerutu yoochun

Segeralah aku dan yunho melepaskan tautan bibir kami

"Appa sejak kapan ada disini?" tanyaku penasaran

"Sejak acara kalian saling melumat itu. Bisakah kau tahan yun, tinggal sehari lagi dan kau bisa 'memakan' nya setelah itu" jawab yoochun menggoda

"Yaaa appa pervert... Jangan mengajari yunnieku yang macem-macem" ucapku kesal

Aku pun mendengar gelak tawa dari appaku, yoochun

"Appa..." teriakku kesal

Aku pun beranjak pergi dari sana meninggalkan appaku masi terus tertawa dan yunho yang terdiam sambil menyeringai, entah apa yang dipikirkan.

Aku terus berjalan menuju taman tempat dulu aku bertemu dengan yunho. Aku terus memikirkan apa ini yang terbaik atau tidak.

"Kau melamun lagi" ucap yunho lembut

"Kenapa kau bisa ada sampai disini? Bukankah kau sedang bersama appaku" tanyaku kaget

"Aku memperhatikanmu sedari tadi. Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan, apa kau merindukanku? Atau kau sudah tidak sabar untuk hari esok agar aku bisa 'memakanmu' seperti kata appamu" jawabnya menggodaku

"Haishh, bukan seperti itu. Kau jangan pikir yang macam-macam" jawabku sebal

Aku langsung mengerucutkan bibirku, tanpa kuduga yunho langsung menyambar bibirku ganas.

Aku mencoba untuk melepaskannya namun justru hal itu dimanfaatkan yunho untuk memperdalam ciumannya kepadaku.

Tak lama berselang yunho pun melepaskan tautannya dan mulai mencium leherku. Bisa kurasakan lidahnya yang panjang, bibirnya yang tebal menyapu leherku

"Yun apa yang kau lakukan... Nghhhhhh" desahku pelan

Yunho terus menciumi leherku dan hal itu membuatku lemah, seolah tak bertenaga. Yunho dengan sigap langsung mendekap pinggangku erat

"Jangan menggodaku seperti tadi jae. Jika kau tidak ingin aku 'memakanmu' sekarang" katanya pelan

"Mwo?! Aishh beruang jelek, pikiranmu pasti yang macam-macam kan" gerutuku sebal

"Kau yang menggodaku jae, jadi jangan salahkan aku" jawabnya menggodaku

"Aku tidak menggodamu beruang pabo"ucapku kesal

"menggodaku jae" jawabnya jahil

"Tidak..."ucapku kesal

"Iyaa..."katanya nenggodaku

"Tidak..."ucapku kesal

"Iyaa..."katanya menggodaku

"Tidak..."ucapku kesal

"Iyaa.."katanya menggoda

"Tidak..."ucapku kesal

"Tidak..."katanya menggodaku

"Iyaa..." kataku kesal tanpa menyadarinya

"Jadi benarkan kau menggodaku.." jawabnya seraya mencolek daguku

"Yaaa..." kataku kesal

Dan kamipun berlari berkejar-kejaran sambil sesekali dia menggodaku.

Tbc._.

Tadinya aku mau buat ff ini rate T, tapi sepertinya di chap depan ada kata" yang menurutku vulgar ditambah yunjae nya mungkin akan ada nc, jadinya ku rate M aj. Nanti kalo ak rate T dibilang menyesatkan lagi #padahal emang udah sesat =D

Aku baru sadar kalo tanda bacaku di ffku yg frozen itu hilang waktu ku publish. Tapi waktu aku ketik lewat hape, ada koq tanda bacanya.

Trus ffku yg frozen sepertinya sabtu atau minggu baru bisa kupublish, tinggal ku edit".

buat **Lady ze**sabarr yaaa zee aka Mrs. Lee Sooman :-P

Thanks yaaa yg udah ngereview sama ngefav ff buatanku. Ff buatanku masi jauh dari kata sempurna.

Balasan review better

Kim anna : hellow unn, aku usaha semaksimal mungkin yaa, doakan (:

Lady ze : aigoo~ aigoo~ Mrs. Lee Sooman :-P

Nana junsu : iaaa gomawo ^^

Nunoel31 : gomawo ^^

Kimslovey : hellow kimmy ^^ aminn kuusahakan (?)

Phantomirotic : hellow~ aminn kuusahakan yaa (?)

The secretly

Lady ze : syudah Mrs. Lee Sooman aigoo~ :-P

Nanajunsu : hellow~ :D iaaa yun nya diam aj, malah ngeliatin jae :) gomawo yaa ^^

Ny cho evil : hellow unn ^^ tulisanku masi ancur ;A;

LOVE

Lady zee : Hellow Mrs. Lee Sooman :-P always dunk, ak mana sanggup menistakan yunho :-P

Ny cho evil : masi kah? :O iaaa takut kena tilang soalnya (?)

Phantomirotic : Hellow~ :) iaaa itu benar, kan kita cuma berimajinasi gitu. Aminn doakan yaa ^^ thanks yaa ^^. Molla ff ku sempet di apus gitu sama ffn nya. Itu juga yg buat aku jadi malas publish -_-.

Uniqueen : Thank you ^^

Kimslovey : hellow kimmy ^^ ak senang menistakan jae mu (?) *ditendang aminnn doakan yaaa ^^

And also silent readers, makasih yaaa syudah menyempatkan baca :)

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen Chap 2

Jangan Pernah menyesal dengan apapun keputusanmu. Karena tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. – Kim Jae joong

*Note All JAE POV

Chapter Sebelumnya

Dan kamipun berlari berkejar-kejaran sambill sesekali dia menggodaku.

"Haish…. Sudah-sudah yun, aku lelah. Kau tidak lelah?" Tanyaku pelan sambil beristirahat dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang

"Kau kelelahan sayangku? Kau sih bandel. Sudah kukatakan bukan kau jangan cape-cape, besok tenagamu kan akan 'habis'" Jawabnya pelan menghampiriku

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu. Bisakah kau tidak pervert?" Jawabku kesal memukul lengannya pelan sambil memeluknya

"Aku Tidak pervert sayangku, kau saja yang mikir macam-macam" Jawabnya sambil menggodaku

Perlahan tetapi pasti aku pun merebahkan kepalaku di dadanya dan mulai memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk tidur. Bisa kurasakan bibirnya yang lembut itu mengecup kening kepalaku sambil tangannya mengelus rambutku.

Hari pernikahan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Hari ini entah mengapa aku menjadi tidak siap. 'Haruskah aku kabur dari pernikahan ini. Pernikahan yang terjadi karena kesalahanku yang terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan hal lain untuk kabur dari pertunanganku dengan chaerin' Kataku dalam hati

"Kau memikirkan apa sayang?" Tanya junsu lembut sambil mengelus rambutku yang sudah rapi

"Eomma…." Panggilku lemah sambil memandangnya

'Rasanya aku terlalu egois jika aku harus kabur dari pernikahan ini. Appa, eomma, yunho dan semuanya yang sudah menginginkan pernikahan ini. Mereka sudah berusaha untuk membuat pesta ini, aku tidak boleh mengacaukannya' Kataku dalam hati

"Kau melamunkan apa sayang?" Tanya junsu lembut

"Anii eomma, aku hanya memikirkan apa aku akan bahagia dengannya?" Ucapku pelan

"Kau harus bahagia sayang. Kau yang sudah memilih yunho sebagai pendampingmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal" Jawab junsu bijak

'Bagaimana jika aku menyesal eomma? Bagaimana jika yunho bukan orang yang tepat untukku?' Kataku dalam hati

"Iaaa eomma, akan kuusahakan untuk berbahagia dengan yunho. Eomma doakanku yaa" Jawabku pelan sambil mencoba tersenyum bahagia.

"Pasti sayang eomma akan selalu mendoakanmu" Jawab junsu lembut

"Gomawo eomma. Aku sayang padamu eomma" Jawabku sambil memeluk junsu

Junsu pun membalas pelukkanku erat, dan tak lama aku melepaskan pelukkanku pada eommaku

"Apa anak eomma ini sudah terihat tampan?" Tanyaku pelan sambil memandang diriku di cermin kamarku

"Anak eomma tidak terlihat tampan tapi cantik" Jawab junsu lembut

"Eomma…" Jawabku pura-pura sebal

"Hahaha…. Sampai kapanpun kau tetap anak eomma yang paling cantik, jae" Jawab junsu menggoda

"Eomma…." Gerutulu sebal

"Hei sudah-sudah" Jawab yoochun tiba-tiba masuk kekamarku

"Appa… Eomma kejam padaku, masa eomma bilang aku cantik padahal aku tampankan appa" Ucapku mengadu pada yoochun

"Hahahaha… Kau memang cantik jae. Eomma tidak bohong koq" Jawab junsu menggodaku

"Tuh kan appa, eomma menggodaku mulu" Jawabku sebal

"Hahahaha… sudah-sudah kalian ini, dari dulu selalu seperti ini" Jawab yoochun pelan

"Tak terasa yaa yeobo, jae kita sudah besar dan sudah mau menikah. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin dia lahir, kecil dan sekarang tau-tau sudah mau menikah" Jawab junsu pelan

"Iaa yeobo. Rasanya baru kemarin dia mengompol di celana, trus sekarang tau-tau dia sudah mau menikah" Jawab yoochun pelan

'Melihat appa dan eomma mengatakan seperti itu, rasanya aku tidak tega untuk menghancurkan perasaannya. Apakah nanti saat tau aku dan yunho hanya bersandiwara, mereka akan memaafkanku dan yunho' Kataku dalam hati

Perlahan aku pun memeluk eomma dan appaku erat.

"Hei sudah-sudah, sudah saatnya appa mengantarmu ke altar. Yunho sudah menantimu" Ucap yoochun pelan

"Appa… Sebelum itu, boleh aku bertanya kepadamu dan eomma?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Tentu sayang, kau boleh bertanya apapun" Jawab junsu lembut

"Apa…. Eomma dan appa bahagia melihatku akan menikah?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Tentu saja sayang, itu adalah kebahagian untuk kami karena kami sempat menyaksikan pernikahanmu. Kau tidak mungkin menikah untuk kedua kalianya, benarkan" Jawab junsu pelan

"Ini adalah kebahagian kami karena kami berhasil mendidikmu" Tambah Yoochun

'Demi kebahagian kalian, baiklah aku tidak akan menyesal sudah menikah dengan yunho' Kataku dalam hati

"Aku bahagia mendengarnya. Sudah ayoo, yunho sudah menungguku" Jawabku yakin

"Baiklah eomma keluar, kau dan appa tak lama setelah itu keluar" Jawab junsu lembut

Perlahan-lahan junsu pun keluar dari kamarku dan tinggalah appa dan aku.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, aku dan yoochun pun keluar dari kamarku menuju altar tempat pernikahanku sambil menggengam erat tangan appaku.

Pernikahanku dengan yunho pun berlangsung meriah. Banyak dari tamu undangan yang datang dan hadir ke pernikahanku dengan yunho.

"Kau istirahatlah, kau tampak lelah" Ucapnya setelah melihat gurat lelah diwajahku

"Iaaa aku akan beristirahat. Kau jangan macam-macam mengerti" Ucapku pelan

"Baiklah, kalaupun aku macam-macam toh juga tidak apa-apa kau kan sudah menjadi milikku" Jawabnya menggodaku

"Haish enak saja, kau baru boleh menyentuhku jika aku sudah mencintaimu" Jawabku sebal

Aku dan yunho pun segera masuk kedalam kamar pengantin kami, seperti aku mendapat kejutan…

"Kamar apaan ini? Penuh bunga" Tanyaku dengan pandangan kaget

"Kamar pengantin, memangnya kau mau kamar apa ini?" Ucapnya pelan

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai ada bunga-bungaan… Dan apa ini?" Tanyaku seraya menunjukkan sebuah bungkus kotak berbentuk aneh

"Mwo?! Hahahahaha hotel ini keren juga bahkan sampai menyiapkan kondom segala hahahha" Jawabnya pelan sambil tertawa

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Membuatku curiga? Dan apa itu kondom?" Tanyaku curiga

"Kau mau tahu apa mau tahu banget?" Tanyanya menggodaku

"Haishh jelaskan padaku apa itu? Jangan membuatku penasaran" Ucapku penasaran

"Kau itu masa tidak tahu ini apa, apa perlu kita mempraktekkannya agar kau tahu" Tanyanya pervert

"Mwo?! Jangan bilang untuk 'itu'.. haishh" Jawabku sebal

"Tentu sayangku untuk itu…" Jawabnya sambil mengecup telingaku

"Mwo?! Haishhh… dan nghhhhhhhhh apaaaa yang kau lakukan nghhhhh" Tanyaku pelan

Yunho pun terus mengecupi telingaku dan leherku hingga meninggalkan bekas

"Sudah yunn ngghhhhh sudah" Ucapku lemah

Tak lama kemudian, yunho menghentikan kegiatannya

"Aku hanya memberikan tanda kepemilikkan pada kepunyaanku" Ucapnya lembut

"Mwo?! Kepemilikkan? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Aku tidak suka jika milikku disentuh orang lain dan kau itu milikku." Jawabnya tegas

"Aw… sepertinya kau posesif sekali" Ucapku menggoda

"Sudahlah… sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Selamat malam" Jawabnya lembut

Yunho pun langsung mengecup keningku dan segera menghampiri ranjang pengantin kami untuk segera tidur. Tak berapa lama dapat kudengar suara dengurannya.

"Kau itu sudah besar tapi caramu tidur sungguh lucu…" Ucapku pelan sambil memandangnya tidur

Aku pun memperhatikannya sambil mencoba tidur disampingnya.

Perlahan-lahan aku bukannya tidur malah memandangnya

'Kau adalah pilihanku. Aku berharap bisa bahagia denganmu. Semoga kau yang terbaik untukku' Kataku dalam hati. Aku pun segera mengecup bibirnya pelan dan segera memejamkan mataku, mencoba tidur.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang mencoba menembus dari sela-sela jendela kamar pengantin pun mencoba membangunkanku.

Perlahan-lahan aku pun tersadar tanpa menyadari posisiku dan yunho.

"Hoamm sudah pagi ternyata…" Ucapku pelan sambil mencoba menggerakkan badanku

'Kenapa badanku terasa kaku dan sulit digerakkan' Kataku dalam hati

Aku pun mulai menyadari posisiku. Yunho memelukku dengan eratnya hingga aku tidak mampu menggerakkan badanku

"Hei… yun bangunlah atau setidaknya lepaskan dulu pelukkanmu" Ucapku pelan

Perlahan aku mendekatkan diriku kepadanya. Segeralah aku meraba wajahnya yang tampan itu, bermula dari dahinya lalu kematanya hingga ke bibirnya.

'Bibir ini, bibir yang selalu membuatku ingin merasakannya. Bibir yang terasa lembut saat mengecupku' Kataku dalam hati. Segeralah aku mengecup bibir yunho singkat.

Perlahan-perlahan yunho pun mengendurkan pelukkannya padaku dan itu membuatku bangun dari ranjang dan segera membuat sarapan.

Segeralah aku bangun, mencuci muka dan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Saat aku sedang asik membuat sarapan, tanpa kusadari seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Kau sudah bangun" Ucapnya pelan

"Sudah… Kau sudah bangun? Mandilah sana" Ucapku lembut

"Aku malas mandi, bagaimana jika kau 'memandikan'ku pasti menyenangkan sekali" Bisiknya ditelingaku sambil mengecup telingaku

"Nghhhhhh yunnnn… aku tahu apa maksudmu? Sudah secepatnya kau mandi sana" Ucapku sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukkannya

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mencobanya? Nanti kau sekali mencobanya pasti suka" Bisiknya ditelingaku

"Perverttt…" Ucapku pelan sambil memukul lengannya pelan

"Bahkan kamar hotel ini sudah meyiapkannya" Bisiknya lembut

"Mwo? AIshh sudah kukatakan bukan, kau jangan macam-macam denganku" Ucapku pura-pura galak

"Tapi kau yang menggodaku. Lihatlah dirimu hanya memakai kemeja yang kebesaran, mana kemeja itu tidak menutupi pahamu yang mulus itu. Apa kau sekarang tengah menggodaku" Ucapnya sambil melihatku dari atas kebawah

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kemeja ini tampaklah kekecilan. Aku hanya memakainya saat berada dikamar mandi" Ucapku pelan

"Jadi kau memakai kemejaku? Katakan saja kau menggodaku" Ucapnya lembut perlahan yunho pun mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan dia oun mengecup telingaku lembut

"Yunnnn… Jangannnnn" Ucapku sambil mencoba meredamkan desahanku

"Kalau kau tidak mau makanya jangan menggodaku, cantik" Ucapnya sambil menjilat telingaku

"Aku tidak menggodamu nghhhhh" Ucapku pelan sambil mengatur nafasku setelah yunho berenti menjilat dan mengecup telingaku

"Terserah padamu, aku mau mandi. Setelah kita sama-sama pulang ke apartemenku" Ucapnya sambil melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi

"Haishh… Cepatlah sarapan akan selesai sebentar lagi" Ucapku agak teriak agar yunho dapat mendengarkan

Aku segera menyelesaikan masakkanku dan menyiapkan masakkanku dimeja.

'Kuharap kau menyukainya' Kataku dalam hati

Yunho pun segera menghampiriku begitu selesai acara mandinya

"Tumben kau mandi sebentar, makanan sudah siap" Ucapku ramah

"Hmmmm" Ucapnya dingin

Aku merasa terjadi perubahaan pada dirinya

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Aku harus pergi jae" Ucapnya dingin

"Pergi kemana?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Kita kerumah orang tuaku jae" Ucapnya pelan

"Apa?! Kerumah orang tuamu?" Tanyaku kaget

"Mereka baru tiba dari paris jae, mereka belum sempat datang ke acara pernikahan kita" Ucapnya pelan

'Oh GOD. Baru aku akan mulai mencintainya' Kataku dalam hati.

Aku dan yunho pun segera bergegas pergi menuju rumah orang tua yunho. Yunho tidak menyadari bahwa aku gugup dan grogi.

'Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang tua yunho, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Kataku dalam hati

.

.

Begitu kami tiba disana, aku langsung mengengam tangan yunho erat

"Kau jangan gugup begitu, jae" Bisiknya lembut

"Bagaimana aku tidak gugup, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya" Kataku gugup

Yunho yang mencoba menenangkanku malah mengecup pipiku

Tanpa menyadari bahwa pintu depan rumah yunho sudah terbuka dan tampaklah orang tua yunho.

Mereka tampak kaget saat melihat yunho mengecup pipiku lembut

"Yunhooooo" teriak mereka kaget

TBC._.

Aku tahu ff ini masi banyak kekurangan.

Makasih lho yaa yg buat review ffku ini..

Balasan review :

: ini lanjut, thank you yaa ^^

DahsyatNyaff : ini lanjutt.. gomawo yaa ^^

ShinJiWoo920202 : nc gak yaa ;;) kayana nanti de ;;)

Makasih yaa yang udah nge fav sama ngefollow ff abal-abalku ini.

And also silent reader, thanks yaa udah sempetin baca ffku

Aku tahu ffku masi jauh dari kata sempurna, aku usahain semaksimal mungkin koq

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Chosen part 3...

-Kurasa ini yang dinamakan cinta - Kim Jaejoong

*note all JAE POV

"Yunhooo..." Teriak kedua orang tua yunho

Saat mereka membuka pintu tampaklah terkejut melihat yunho tengah mengecup pipiku.

Segeralah aku menundukkan kepalaku malu bahkan tanpa kusadari rona merah dipipiku kini tampak sedangkan yunho tetap merangkul pinggangku. Dia seperti menyadari rona merah dipipiku

"Kau tampak manis sayang" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus pipiku.

"Yunho astagaaaa tidak bisakah kau 'menahannya', ini masih diluar kau tahu" Ucap eomma kaget

"Hallo umma appa" Ucqp yunho santai

"Kau ini, memangnya semalem kau tidak puas 'menghajar' istrimu? Memangnya semalam kalian sampai berapa ronde?" Tanya ummanya sewot

"Umma kau tahu, istriku sangat HOT, sempit dan tentu saja sangat memuaskanku" Ucap yunho santai tanpa beban

"Benarkah? Sesempit apa?" Tanya umma yunho penasaran

"Inikan pengalaman pertama untuknya umma, bisa kau bayangkan betapa sempitnya 'dia'" Ucap yunho santai

Mendengar percakapan ummanya dan yunho, aku hanya mampu merona malu.

'Astaga mengapa hal ini yang dibahas' Kataku dalam hati

"Umma appa sebelumnya, kenalkan ini jae menantu kalian" Ucap yunho seraya mengenalkanku kepada orang tuanya

"Halo ahjumma ahjussi aku jae" Ucapku ramah

"Mungkin sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu. Kalian kelelahan bukan?" Ucap appanya lembut

"Baiklah, umma appa aku masuk yaa. Ayooo sayang" Ucap yunho lembut

Segeralah kami masuk kedalam rumah yunho dan duduk diruang tamu sambil aku memperhatikan rumah yunho yang dapat kukatakan sangat indah. Entah mengapa aku menyukai tampilannya tampak indah dan menawan.

"Nah jae kau jangan malu-malu, sekarang kau sudah jadi nyonya jung" Ucap umma yunho yang tengah memperhatikanku

"Yaa ahjuma, terima kasih" Ucapku sungkan

"No no no, panggil aku umma mulai sekarang dan disini anggaplah rumahmu sendiri" Ucapnya ramah

"Yaaa ahjumma, eh maksudku umma rumahmu indah aku sangat menyukainya" Ucapku ramah

"Terima kasih menantuku. Kami membangun rumah ini dengan cinta dan kasih sayang karena menurut kami, tampilan luar memang perlu namun tampilan dalamlah yang terpenting. Kau tahu karena tampilan luar mungkin dapat kau rubah namun tampilan dalam akan sangat sulit untuk kau rubah." Ucapnya lembut

"Seperti manusia bukan umma. Dari luar memang tampak indah tapi kita tidak tahu hatinya. Bisa sajakan tampilan luarnya indah namun hatinya tidak seindah tampilannya." Ucapku lembut

"Karena itu, dont judge people by the cover. Jangan pernah menjudge seseorang dari tampilannya tapi nilailah dari hatinya. Karena hati seseorang tidak dapat dibohongi" Ucapnya lembut.

"Umma baby apa kini yang tengah kalian bahas?" Ucap yunho datang menghampiri kami

"Membicarakan tentang sesuatu yun, kalian sudah makan? Bagaimana jika kalian makan disini?" Ucap umma yunho mengharap

"Boleh koq umma, iaakan sayang" Ucap yunho lembut

Aku pun hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

"Umma biarkan aku membantumu" Ucapku lembut

"Mwo?! Kau bisa memasak jae?" Tanya umma yunho kaget

"Tentu aku bisa" Ucapku pelan

"Baiklah ayoo segera kedapur" Ajak umma yunho

Tak lama kemudian aku dan umma yunho segera memasuki dapur dan memasak. Umma yunho tampak memperhatikanku yang dengan telaten menggunakan alat-alat dapur. Aku serasa dapat menemukan duniaku. Tanpa kusadari sedari tadi aku menjadi tontonan bagi yunho, umma, dan appanya. Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan kagum.

"Nah selesai, umma appa sayang ayoo makan" Ucapku tanpa menyadari bahwa ketiga orang itu masih memperhatikanku

Segeralah aku menoleh kearah mereka dan mendapati ketiga orang tersebut masih memperhatikanku.

Secara perlahan-lahan mereka segera berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Sayang kau harus mencoba ini, ini dan ini" Ucapku lembut sambil menaruh beberapa lauk ditempat yunho

"Baik sayangku" Ucapnya lembut

"Kau mau sup nya ditaruh ditempatmu atau mau bersama denganku?" Tanyaku pelan

"Kita bersama saja sayang" Ucapnya lembut

Segeralah aku mengambil mangkuk yang agak besar, dan memindahkan sup nya kedalam mangkuk.

"Ayoo makan" Ucapku ramah sambil tersenyum

Dan acara makan pun hanya terasa hangat bagiku, Entah mengapa. Aku mungkin tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana indahnya makan bersama keluarga. Ayah dan ibuku selalu sibuk dengan urusannya namun tidak dengan acara perjodohanku.

"Jadi umma appa, aku mau meminta restu" Ucap yunho begitu selesai acara makan kami

"Kau ini sudah menikah baru meminta restu" Ucap appa pura-pura kesal

"Mianhae appa, kau tahu aku sudah tidak 'tahan' dengannya. Dia selalu menggodaku" Ucap yunho santai

"Dia yang menggodamu atau kau yang tidak 'tahan', dasar kau ini" Ucap appa bercanda

"Appa... Dia yang menggodaku appa" Ucap yunho pura-pura merengek

Kemudian gelar tawa pun muncul dari ruangan makan ini. Entah mengapa makin terasa hangat bagiku.

"Kau ini, Dengarkan appa. Appa merestui kalian bukan karena kau cantik, kaya atau memiliki kekuasaan. Tetapi appa merestui kalian karena hati kalian. Hatimulah yang akan selalu menuntunmu. Ingat bahwa semua kecantikkan, kekayaan dan kekuasaan dapat dicari namun hati yang baik sulit dicari. Terkadang ada beberapa orang yang menikah dengan orang hanya karena orang itu memiliki ketampanan atau karena orang itu memiliki kekayaan dan kekuasaan tapi mereka tidak mengerti bahwa pernikahan hanya satu kali. Karena nanti pada akhirnya tidak menemukan kebahagian. Karena kebahagian bukan dari seberapa cantik atau sebeerapa kaya atau seberapa kekuasaan yang dimiliki tapi seberapa besar kau bersyukur atas apa yang sudah kalian miliki" Ucap appa bijak

"Ne appa kami mengerti, terima kasih" Ucap yunho pelan

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala seraya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan.

Harta, kekuasaan dapat dicari namun kebahagian sulit dicari.

"Appa umma aku mohon pamit yaa, aku mau tidur dikamar" Ucap yunho ngantuk

Reflek aku segera merangkul yunho

"Appa umma aku akan menemani yunho" Ucapku lembut

Segeralah aku dan yunho bangkit berdiri menuju kamar yunho.

.

.

"Yun ini kamarmu?" Tanyaku kaget begitu melihat kamar yang besar, rapi dan terlebih indah

"Iaaa, sayang ini kamarku" Ucapnya pelan

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku sayang seperti itu" Ucapku kesal

"Kau ingin kebohongan kita terbongkar?" Ucapnya pelan seraya menghampiri kasur

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku tentang hal itu" Ucapku kesal

Segeralah tanpa aba-aba aku menghampirinya

"Yun... Aku tidak tega jika harus membohongi kedua orang tua kita" Ucapku pelan

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya pelan sambil mengelus rambutku

"Aku tidak tega saat harus menghancurkan kebahagian mereka" Ucapku sambil tiduran diatas dadanya

"Jadi bagaimana jika hal ini menjadi sungguhan? Kita menikah? Kau dan aku menikah" Ucapnya lembut

"Sungguhan? Aku tidak tahu, tapi kau harus janji bahwa hal ini menjadi rahasia untuk kita" Ucapku pelan

"Aku tidak mampu membayangkan jika suatu hari mereka tau, bahwa itu adalah kebohongan" Ucap yunho menerka-nerka

"Kalau begitu ayoo berjanji" Ucapku pelan

"Janji apa?" Tanya yunho penasaran

"Apapun yang terjadi kita tidak boleh mengatakan ini adalah kebohongan. Dan kau akan selalu berada disampingku" Ucapku pelan

Dan kami pun mengucapkan janji kami secara lembut sambil mendekatkan kelingkingku pada kelingkingnya kemudian segeralah kami melingkarkan kelingking kami.

"Ayoo tidur, kau pasti cape" Ucanya lembut sambil mengecup keningku

Segeralah aku memejamkan mata sambil memeluk tubuhnya erat dan tak lama dia pun menyusulku ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Tak terasa malam hari pun tiba. Acara makan malam sudah selesai. Aku tertidur sampai malam hari. Aku tidak tahu aku kelelahan atau kamar ini terasa nyaman. 'Nyaman kamar ini atau nyaman dikamar yunho. Bentar-bentar kenapa aku jadi memikirkan yunho' Kataku dalam hati sambil menjitak kepalaku pelan.

Perlahan-lahan aku bangun dari tempat tidur sambil mengucek mataku seraya melihat jam. Jam 10.00 pm begitulah yang tertera di jam digital kamar yunho.

"Omo?! Jam sepuluh malam" Teriakku kaget

Yunho yang menyadari aku terbangun segeralah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa menyadari bahwa dia keluar hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan sepinggang, langsung saja menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Tenang sayang aku disini" Ucapnya mencoba menenangkanku.

Tadinya aku yang menyadari bahwa yunho setengah telanjang reflek mencoba mendorongnya.

'Yunho ternyata punya badan yang bagus dan menggoda sekali. Dia terlihat sangat sexy' Kataku dalam hati

"Yaaa kau mau apa?!" Ucapku kaget

"Aku? Justru kau yang mau apa?! Kau teriak malam-malam untung umma appa tidak menyadarinya" Sewot yunho yang tidak terima

"Kau kenapa telanjang?! Mau memperkosaku ha?!" Ucapku tidak terima

"Aku habis mandi sayang, jadi wajar aku telanjang. Kitakan sudah resmi jadi itu namanya bukan memperkosa" Ucapnya menggoda sambil mencolek daguku

"Yaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucapku kaget

"Tenang saja sayang. Ini akan menjadi menyenangkan untuk kita" Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata

Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Kurasa ada derap langkah menuju kesini.

'Haishhh mampus aku. Bagaimana ini, yunho pake acara telanjang membuatku bernapsu saja (?) dan mengapa yunho juga pakai acara menggodaku segala. Bagaimana aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menikmati tubuhnya yang sexy itu. Damn itt!' Kataku dalam hati

Yunho yang menyadari ada derap langkah menuju kamarnya, segeralah mengecup bibirku lembut. Ciuman lembut perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang saling melunat antara aku dengannya. Seolah tidak ada yang mau mengalah, kami memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku langsung mengalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya sedangkan yunho mendekap pinggangku.

"Mmmmmmmmmcccckkkkkkpppppppo" Eranganku lembut yang justru membangkitkan gairahnya.

Perlahan tetapi pasti ciumannya dilepaskan dan yunho kini tengah menindihku.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat sexy saat didapur mengenakan apron tadi" Ucap yunho seraya mengecup dan menjilat telinga.

"Ahhhhh yunnnn... Sudahhhhhhhhhh ahhhh" Desahku nikmat saat ciumannya perlahan menurun ke leher dan bahuku.

Brakkkk

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku terbuka, dan mendapati umma dan appa.

"Yunhooooooooo" Teriak mereka kaget.

Bagaimana mereka tidak kaget, kini posisinya yunho berada diatas dengan kedua tangan berada disisi kiri dan kananku sedangkan kepalanya berada dileher bahuku. Aku hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalaku saat yunho mampu membuat kenikmatan untukku.

Yunho yang menyadari posisi kami segera duduk berbalik, tidak menatapku.

"Yun... Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?!" Ucapku menggoda seraya pura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa orang tuanya datang menghampiri kami.

"Iaaa sayang, nanti kita lanjut" Ucapnya lembut.

Aku pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa orang tua yunho ada dikamar, langsung saja mendudukkan tubuhku diatas kedua pahanya.

"Ayooo yun, kita lakukan... Ahhhhhhh" Bisikku lembut sambil menjilat kupingnya.

"Nanti yaa sayang" Ucap yunho lembut

"Aigooo aigooo tidak bisakah kalian 'menahannya' dulu. Hari ini boa mau datang kesini, dia baru kembali dari paris" Ucap umma pelan

"Inikan sudah malam umma?" Tanya yunho penasaran

"Yaa dia hanya mampir kemari yun" Ucap umma pelan

Entah mengapa aku seperti mendapat firasat yang tidak enak.

'Aku tidak tahu siapa boa itu? Apa dia keluarga jung jugakah?' Kataku dalam hati

Cuppp...

"Kau tidak perlu takut sayang" Ucap yunho meyakinkan

"Huh?! Apa yang kutakutkan?!" Tanyaku kaget

"Tergambar diwajahmu. Aku sudah memilikimu, kau tenang saja" Ucap yunho sambil memegang tanganku dan mengenggamnya.

"Yaaa kalian berdua. Umma appa ada disini, kalian malah berlovey dovey ria, sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap menyambut boa datang. Umma appa keluar dulu" Ucap umma seraya mengajak appa untuk meninggalkan kamar yunho.

"Siapa boa?!" Tanyaku to the point seraya turun dari pangkuan yunho dan mendudukkan diriku disampingnya.

"Boa hanya masa laluku sayang. Kami sempat dijodohkan dan hampir bertunangan. Dia gadis yang lembut dan baik tapi dia egois. Dia pergi meninggalkanku di acara pertunangan kami demi mengejar impiannya sebagai perancang busana" Ucap yunho seraya bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mengambil piyama yang disediakan.

"Kenapa kau memakai piyama? Bukankah kaos seharusnya?" Tanyaku kaget

"Aku tidak ingin menemuinya. Kau saja yang menemuinya" Ucap yunho pelan

"Untuk apa aku menemuinya?!" Ucapku kesal

Kukurukkk..

Terdengar bunyi perutku. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala, malu.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya yunho penasaran

"Sangat lapar. Kau temani aku makan yaaa, aku tidak enak jika harus makan sendiri" Ucapku mengharapkan dia mau menemaniku.

"Haishhhh kau ini" Ucap yunho sambil mengajak makan.

Begitu menghampiri meja makan, kami tidak tahu bahwa boa sudah datang. Yunho langsung saja menyiapkan setangkup roti untukku dan segelas susu hangat untukku.

"Ini makanlah..." Ucapn yunho lembut sambil mengelus pipiku.

Entah hanya ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang yunho yang tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang wanita elegan dan cantik tengah duduk dengan anggunnya di sebuah kursi dihadapnku.

Dia seolah tampak menyadari bahwa kini dihadapannya ada aku dan yunho. Yunho hanya selalu menatapku dengan tatapan lembut.

"Yunho annyeong..." Sapanya ramah

"halo boa-sshi..." Ucap yunho pelan dan datar

"Kau apa kabar?!" Sapanya lagi ramah

"Baik, kau sendiri apa kabar?" Ucap yunho masih pelan dan datar

"Baik... Kau ini siapa? Aku seperti baru melihatmu?" Ucapnya lembut

"Aku jae" Ucapku pelan sambil berjabat tangan

"Aku boa.. Kwon boa dan seharusnya aku sebentar lagi menjadi jung boa." Ucapnya ramah

"Ha?!" Ucapku kaget

"Yunho adalah calon suamiku" Ucap boa agak pamer.

Segeralah boa menghampiri yunho dan berada disebelahnya dan bergelayut manja.

Aku yang seolah terusik akan hal itu segera mempout kan bibirku, tidak suka.

"Yunho ya, aku merindukanmu" Ucap boa manja.

Boa sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa aura ku berubah kelam.

"Maaf kwon boa-sshi aku sudah menikah dengan jae, jung jaejoong. Jadi kuharap kau mengerti." Ucap yunho yakin seraya memeluk pinggangku.

"Kau bohong yun... Bohong..." Ucap boa tidak percaya sambil memandang kearah kami

Tanpa aba-aba langsung saja yunho mengecup bibirku lembut.

Yunho masih asyik menciumku. Aku hanya mampu menikmati ciuman tak terduga ini. Sedangkan boa hanya mampu terperangah melihatnya.

"Sudah kubuktikan bukan?!" Ucap yunho pelan

"Kau bohong! Kau janji akan menikahiku..." Ucap nya lemah

"Maaf boa-sshi aku jatuh hati padanya, saat pertama kali melihatnya" Ucapnya pelan dan datar

"Ehhhh sayang, aku duluan yaaa" seraya memotong pembicaraan mereka. Aku tidak ingin menganggunya dan tidak ingin melihat adegan yunho dan boa.

"Kau belum makan sayang, nanti kau sakit" Ucap yunho khawatir, sambil mengelus pipiku.

"Aku ingin makan dikamar saja, makan indomie. Kita makan berdua dikamar" Ucapku manja.

"Kau ini... Inilah yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu sayang" Ucap yunho lembut

Langsung saja yunho mengendongku ala bridal style.

Kejadian itu dilihat olehnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi inilah kenyataannya bahwa aku sudah memiliki yunho dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebutnya.

TBC._.

Kurasa beberapa chapter lagi ff ini tamat karenakan aku buatnya memang gak seberat ffku yang frozen hehehe.

makasih yaa yang udah review, fav dan follow ffku. Aku cinta kalian *hug and kiss*

FFku ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, jadi kalau ada salah-salah kata maaf yaa.

FFku juga mungkin gak sebagus ff dari author lain, dimaafkan yaa..

Balesan review :

ShinJiwoo920202 : iaaa yunho memang dari pertama sudah cinta sama jae hihihi. Setuju koq tenang saja, merekakan sayang anak (?) hihihi. ini udah lanjut ^^.

Guest : Apanya yang fantastic._. hehehe ffku mah masih abal-abal.

Guest : tenang aj mereka setuju koq hehehe. yups mereka akan tinggal di rumah appa dan ummanya yunho.

: Iaa mereka udah kebelet buat nikah (?) enggak galak-galak koq tenang aj, kalo galak palingan jatahnya yunho yang dikurangin (?) heheheh.

Makasih yaaa yang udah sempet-sempetin review ffku ini.

and also silent reader yang sempet-sempetin baca ffku :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chosen part 4...

-Aku jatuh cinta? Ini mustahil. Tapi apa aku sungguh jatuh cinta padanya. - Kim Jaejoong

Chap 4...

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi inilah kenyataannya bahwa aku sudah memiliki yunho dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebutnya.

Aku mendengar boa mengeram sesuatu namun aku mencoba tidak mempedulikan, kami yang akan beranjak pergi tidak jadi karena umma yunho datang menghampiri kami.

"Ehem... Ehemmm" Ucap umma pura-pura baru sampai. Aku tahu umma mendengarkan percakapan kami tadi atau lebih tepatnya ucapan yunho kepada boa yang menurutku agak kasar.

"Sayang, bisakah kau turunkan aku?" Ucapku pelan

"Kenapa kau ingin turun dalam gendonganku?!" Ucapnya lembut

Aku yang tidak ingin menambah kacau suasana hati yunho segera mendekatkan kepadanya sambil berbisik kepadanya

"Aku malu yun, jika digendong terus menerus seperti ini" Bisikku lembut pada telinganya.

"Kau menggodaku" Ucapnya lembut

"Umma boa, aku sama jae kami ingin..." Ucap yunho pelan

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi dari sini. Kalian berdua harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian" Ucap umma tegas

"Masalah?! Kau punya masalah apa?!" Ucapku kaget

"Anni, aku sudah memaafkannya umma. Saat dia tidak datang dalam acara pertunangan kami. Aku tidak marah, namun jika aku harus kembali dengannya maka maaf umma aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah memiliki jae. Aku hanya ingin dengannya menghabiskan sisa umurku dengannya" Ucap yunho yakin

Dan sungguh aku semakin tidak mengerti. Dijodohkan? Hampir bertunangan? Tidak datang dalam acara pertunangan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada mereka berdua. Aku ingin bertanya namun entah mengapa seperti ada yang menahanku untuk tidak bertanya.

"Sebaiknya aku dikamar, aku lelah" Ucapku pelan

"Baiklah umma boa, ISTRIKU mengantuk kami mohon pamit" Ucap yunho seraya menekan kata istri yang ditunjukkan kepada boa.

Kami pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan sejuta kata tanya, tidak hanya untukku namun untuk boa dan yunho.

.

.

.

Begitu kami tiba dikamar, dapat kulihat raut muka kesal dari wajah yunho. Entah mengapa aku jadi ragu untuk menanyakan apapun kepadanya tentang kisahnya dengan boa. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengantuk dan lapar sama sekali, bahkan rasa ngantuk dan lapar hilang dan berganti dengan rasa penasaran.

Tidak ingin membuat membuatnya kesal, segeralah aku mengecup pipinya pelan. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan 'Bisakah kau menceritakan kepadaku siapa boa? Apa hubungannya denganmu?' namun kuurungan keinginanku. Aku ingin dia bercerita karena keinginannya dan bukan karena aku memaksanya.

"Ayoo kita bermain" Ajakku ramah mencoba menyenangkan

"Bermain? Memangnya kita mau bermain apa? Mobil-mobilan? Kau bermain saja sendiri" Ucapnya pelan

Dapat kurasakan masih ada aura kekesalan dari yunho.

"Kita bukan bermain mobil-mobilan bagaimana jika bermain ular tangga?" Ucapku mengajaknya

"Ular tangga? Kau saja yang bermain, aku mau tidur" Ucapnya malas

Yunho langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sedangkan aku masih berdiri memandangnya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin bermain ular tangga lalu kau mau main apa?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Bagaimana jika kau tidur? Lama-lama kau bawel seperti boa saja" Ucapnya kelepasan tanpa menyadari bahwa dia tengah keceplosan

Entah mengapa mendengar nama wanita itu, membuatku cemburu ingin marah.

"Kalau kau begitu merindukannya, sebaiknya kau temui saja dia. " Ucapku kesal

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya yunho marah seraya bangkit berdiri menatap kedua mataku.

Tanpa kusadari kini aku tengah menyulut amarahnya yang tertahan dan terpendam.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati ingin mengajakmu bermain, namun sepertinya kau merindukannya. Kau bahkan menyebut namanya tadi, membuatku kesallll" Ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

Aku yang tidak menyadari gerakkan bibirku, langsung saja disambar oleh yunho dengan amat ganas.

"Mmmmmmmcccckkkppp" Eranganku pelan yang mampu didengar olehnya.

Ciuman ganas dan kasar yunho berikan kepadaku. Entah mengapa membuatku ketagihan dan menginginkannya lagi. Aku langsung saja mendekapnya, dan kedua tangan ku malah meremas untaian rambut coklat yunho. Yunho yang menyadari akan hal itu mendekap pinggangku erat.

Ciuman yang yunho berikan perlahan menjadi menjadi sebuah lumatan. Lumatan yang terkesan kasar dan ganas. Bagaimana aku tidak menyebut kasar dan ganas, yunho tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menikmati menyesap bibirnya lama.

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

20 menit...

20 menit berciuman, membuatku kehabisan nafas. Segeralah aku memukul punggungnya pelan. Yunho yang menyadari hal itu segeralah melepas ciumannya kepada bibirku. Tanpa aba-aba bibirnya langsung saja mengecup, menjilat dan mengigit leherku.

"Kau mau membunuhku yun? Arghhhhhhhhh yunnn" Ucapku yang diiringi desahanku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa yunho suka sekali mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit telinga dan leherku. Apa mungkin itu titik sensitifku? Entahlah aku tidak tahu.

Tangan-tangan nakalnya pun kini mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam piyamaku dan memainkan nippleku.

"Yunnnnnn ahhhhhh hhhhhhhennntiiiikaaaaaaannnn ahhhhh" Desahku nikmat saat yunho memainkan nippleku dari dalam piyamaku.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya sayang?" Bisiknya lembut sambil menjilat telingaku.

"Yunhoooooo tolonggg akuuu" Teriak seseorang dari arah luar

"Shit! Siapa yang mengangguku?" Ucapnya kesal

Aku paham ketika ada yang menganggu kesenangannya, langsung saja tanpa aba-aba aku mengecup bibirnya lembut

"Datangilah yun, mungkin saja dia butuh bantuanmu" Ucapku lembut seraya membetulkan piyamaku yang hampir terlepas oleh yunho.

"Tapi kau harus janji, kita melakukan hal tadi" Pintanya berharap

"Baiklah... Kita melakukannya" Ucapku pasrah.

Aku melakukannya sekaligus aku ingin memastikan apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak, dan juga aku tentu harus melakukan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri. Bukankah tugas seperti itu tugas seorang istri tapi meskipun begitu aku menikmatinya. Saat yunho mencium bibirku ganas, kasar seolah-olah begitu menginginkanku. Saat yunho mengecup menjilat dan menggigit leher serta bahuku seolah-olah aku candu baginya dan jika aku tanpa dia, maka dia tidak bisa. Aku jadi membayangkan saat yunho mengecup menggigit nippleku dan juniornya yang menerobos masuk ke dalam holeku. Hujaman, genjotannya pastilah nikmat.

'Aigoo astagaaa kenapa aku jadi membayangkan junior yunho, hujaman dan genjotan yunho pada holeku. Pervertt' Kataku dalam hati sambil memukul kepalaku pelan.

Aku terus menunggu yunho, tanpa menyadari bahwa aku mulai ketiduran. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai memejamkan mata dan berharap yunho akan kembali secepat mungkin.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Dukk...

"Awww..." Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

'Rupanya aku tertidur dalam keadaan duduk' Kataku dalam hati

begitu aku sadar, langsung saja aku meraba-raba tempat tidur disampingku, berharap yunho sudah kembali namun yunho tidak ada disana.

Aku berharap bahwa yunho sudah kembali kekamar namun nyatanya dia tidak kembali.

'Sebaiknya aku keluar, mencarinya' Kataku dalam hati.

Aku langsung saja bangkit berdiri berjalan. Aku berjalan tanpa melihat jam yang ternyata sudah jam 04.00 pagi.

Begitu aku tiba diruang tamu untuk melihat apa yunho ada disini. Terkejutlah aku mendapati yunho tertidur tengah memeluk boa erat.

"Yunnieeeee" Teriakku tidak peduli jika mereka terbangun atau semua orang terbangun

Langsung saja aku memukul lengannya bertubi-tubi dengan kasar dan brutal. Yunho yang kaget akan seranganku, langsung saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau apa-apaan? Kenapa memukulku?" Bentak yunho tidak suka

"Aku menunggumu dikamar. Jika tahu kau akan tidur bersama gadis ini, lebih baik aku tidak menunggumu" Ucapku marah sambil menitikkan air mata

Sungguh bukan ini yang ingin kulihat.

'Tidakkah kau menyadari aku sungguh terluka dan kecewa. Jika tahu seperti ini, aku tidak akan mau menunggumu. Lebih baik aku tidur saja semalam dan tidak menunggumu dalam keadaan duduk' Kataku dalam hati

Langsung saja aku membalikkan tubuhku tanpa mencoba mendengarkan perkataannya. AKu seakan tidak peduli akan pembelaan yang akan dilakukannya.

Perlahan air mataku menetes. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkannya, menunggunya. Segeralah aku masuk kamarnya dan menangis. Yunho yang merasa bersalah menghampiriku yang kini tengah didalam selimut berusaha menyembunyikan diriku.

"Mianhae jae... Aku tidak bermaksud" Ucapnya menyesal

"Hiksss... Yunniee jahattt..." Kataku terus menangis

Yunho yang tidak tahan, segeralah membuka selimut dan memelukku.

"Mianhae baby... Mianhae" Ucapnya menyesal sambil memelukku

"Kau jahatt... Aku membencimu..." Ucapku sambil menangis. Yunho langsung saja menghadap wajahku dan menghapus air mataku yang mengalir.

Yunho yang tidak tahan melihatku menangis langsung saja mengecup bibirku lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Aku begitu menikmati ciumannya yang terkesan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Perlahan aku pun tidak menangis lagi namun hanya memeluknya erat.

"Jangan menangis baby, ini salahku..." Ucap yunho lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku

Perlahan aku menghadap wajahnya,

"Ceritakan kisahmu dengan boa padaku" Pintaku.

Aku sungguh tidak peduli dia mau marah atau apa, aku hanya ingin dia tahu tentang mereka. Daripada aku harus mencari tahu sendiri, bukankah lebih baik dia menceritakan kisahnya bukan.

TBC._.

Entah kenapa aku malah jadi semangat melanjutkan ffku yang ini :D

Sabarr yaa yang nungguin NCnya :D

mereka nanti nc-an koq :D tenang saja :D

makasih yaa yg udah ngefav sama ngefollow ffku ini :D *hug and kiss*

Aku usahain ffku yang ini updatenya cepet, doakan semoga sabtu aku udah bisa update lagi :D

Balasan review :

Shinjiwoo920202 : hihihi yunho memang hanya untuk jae koq ;) nanti yaaa little yunnie lagi puasa dulu soalnya (?) *direjem jae

: boa nya kan masih kepengen gitu sama yun gitu tapi yun udah sama jae :)

and also silent readers. thanks yang udah sempet-sempetin baca :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chosen part 5

-Aku berharap memiliki kisah yang berakhir yang denganmu, yunho- Kim Jaejoong

*Note all jae POV

"Ceritakan kisahmu dengan boa padaku" Pintaku.

Aku sungguh tidak peduli dia mau marah atau apa, aku hanya ingin dia tahu tentang mereka. Daripada aku harus mencari tahu sendiri, bukankah lebih baik dia menceritakan kisahnya bukan...

Yunho pun menghela nafasnya secara perlahan.

"Baiklah jika kau yang meminta" Ucapnya pelan

"Ayoo ceritakan..." Ucapku masih sedih

"Asal kau berhenti menangis" Ucap yunho lembut

••••• Flashback •••••

Hari ini pertunangan yunho dan boa akan digelar.

Para tamu pun sudah mulai berdatangan...

Yunho dan boa memang sudah lama berteman, jadi banyak yang memprediksi bahwa mereka akan menikah.

Mereka bahkan disebut sebagai pasangan romantis. Yang satunya tampan dan yang satu cantik, seperti putri dalam dongeng. Putri yang memiliki pangeran. Tentu saja boa seperti putri dan yunho seperti pangeran. Ditambah sikap boa yang lemah lembut, baik tutur katanya dan sikapnya yang mau mengerti sifat yunho. Sifat yunho yang terkadang seperti anak kecil, egois namun mandiri dan tidak mau bergantung pada orang lain. Singkat kata yunho dan boa seperti pasangan yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Namun tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa cita-cita boa adalah menjadi perancang busana. Keinginannya untuk belajar dan menggapai hal itu membuatnya terkesan ambisius. Dia sanggup melakukan apapun untuk mencapai cita-citanya.

Banyak yang tidak tahu juga bahwa sesungguhnya yunho lah yang paling memahami boa. Setiap kali bertengkar, yunho lah yang mau mengalah dan selalu menuruti apapun yang boa inginkan. Yunho membuat image atau pencitraan dirinya sebagai anak badung dan boa membuat pencitraan dirinya sebagai anak gadis baik-baik. Tampaklah bahwa yunho orang beruntung mendapatkan boa.

Padahal kenyataannya, yunho tidak pernah mendapatkan boa. Cintanya ditolak boa dengan alasan pada yunho, dia ingin mengejar cita-citanya sebagai perancang busana.

Pernikahan dan pertunangan ini pun karena didasarkan kedekatan keduanya. Orang tua yunho dan boa menganggap bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Bukankah sepasang kekasih yang romantis nantinya akan menjadi sepasang suami istri. Melihat hal itu maka kedua orang tua yunho boa kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat acara pertunangan bagi mereka.

"Sudah kukatakan yun, aku tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini!" Ucap boa marah

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Membatalkannya? Seperti kau tidak tahu saja orang tua kita boa" Ucap yunho mencoba mengalah

"Kau... Cobalah membatalkannya yun, kumohon. Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam pertunangan konyol ini" Ucap boa kesal

"Aku sudah mencobanya boa, mengertilah. Berbagai macam alasan sudah kuutarakan pada mereka namun mereka tidak percaya padaku" Ucap yunho mengalah

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak kabur saja dari pertunangan konyol ini?" Ucap boa berbinar

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa aku harus kabur dari pertunangan ini? Bukankah pertunangan ini kau yang tidak menginginkannya?" Ucap yunho kesal

"Aku tidak mungkin kabur dari pertunangan konyol ini, karena imageku sebagai gadis baik-baik akan hilang. Bukankah mereka tahu boa adalah anak gadis penurut, baik tutur lembutnya. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu boa adalah anak pembangkang dan tidak suka akan hal yang diatur-atur" Ucap boa manis

"Kalau begitu terima nasibmu yang bertunangan denganku. Aku tidak akan kabur" Ucap yunho tegas

"Ayolah yun... Lakukan kali ini demi aku. Bukankah kau mencintaiku, anggap saja ini perjuanganmu untukku. Aku janji akan menikah denganmu nanti" Ucap boa mengharapkan

"Sudahlah, aku menunggumu diacara. Aku tidak peduli kau datang atau tidak" Ucap yunho seraya meninggalkan boa sendiri dilorong-lorong rumah yunho, tempat diselenggarakannya acara.

Yunho pergi ketaman mencoba mencari udara segar, akibat perdebatannya dengan boa. Gadis itu akan selalu seperti ini. Jika keinginannya tidak yunho turuti maka gadis itu akan marah kepadanya, dan memanfaatkan perasaan yunho yang memang mencintai boa sedari dulu.

"Maaf boa-sshi... Aku tidak bisa selamanya menurutimu..." Ucap yunho pelan seraya beranjak pergi dari taman menuju acara tempat pertunangannya.

Yunho pun memasuki acara pertunangannya, dan disambut dengan cukup meriah oleh para tamu.

Dua jam menyapa para tamu membuat yunho tidak kelihatan lelah. Yunho tetap terlihat tersenyum ramah pada para tamu namun dua jam ini, boa tak kunjung keluar menemuinya.

Yunho pun seolah tidak peduli akan hal ini dan tetap tersenyum pada para tamu.

.

.

.

Waktu pun terus bergulir, kini sudah sampai tengah malam dan bahkan para tamu sudah pulang sedari tadi. Tapi kehadiran gadis itu, boa tetap tak kunjung datang.

"Kau tahu yun, kenapa boa tidak bisa datang ke acara pertunangannya?" Tanya orang tua yunho

"Aku tidak tahu. Maaf umma appa" Ucap yunho lembut

"Boa, dia pasti kabur dari acara pertunangan ini. Aku salah, seharusnya aku mendampinginya" Sesal orang tua boa

"Tidak ahjumma ahjussi ini bukan kesalahan kalian" Ucap yunho pelan

"Apa kalian bertengkar? Boa tidak pernah kabur atau segala macamnya jika tidak ada yang memancingnya untuk melakukan hal seperti ini" Ucap umma boa pelan

"Maafkan kami, seharusnya ini menjadi acara yang membahagiakan untuk kalian namun malah menjadi seperti ini. Maaf telah mengecewakan kalian" Sesal orang tua boa

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya ahjumma ahjussi. Kurasa boa memang sudah menentukan takdirnya sendiri. Umma appa ahjumma ahjussi aku pergi kekamarku, aku pamit" Ucap yunho pelan seraya meninggalkan mereka.

Ahjumma ahjussi... Padahal seharusnya yunho memanggil orang tua boa dengan sebutan umma appa namun malah ahjumma dan ahjussi. Orang tua boa cukup kecewa dengan panggilan yang yunho ucapkan kepada mereka. Bukannya yunho tidak ingin memanggil dengan sebutan umma appa namun yunho juga masih cukup terluka dengan tidak datangnya boa diacara pertunangan mereka.

Yunho masih dapat merasakan guratan kekecewaan pada kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana tidak, umma yunho sudah sangat berharap memiliki menantu seperti boa. Gadis yang dinilainya cukup baik dan mampu menjadi istri yang baik untuk yunho.

••••• End flash back ••••

Cuppp...

Mendengar kisah yunho yang ditinggal oleh boa dihari pertunangannya membuatku ikut merasakan sedih.

Segeralah aku mencium bibir yunho lembut.

"Kau masih memilikiku" Ucapku sedih

"Iaaa aku masih memilikimu" Ucap yunho lembut

"Tidurlah... Kau pasti kelelahan bukan?" Ucapku lembut sambil mengelus rambut yunho lembut. Entah mengapa aku merasa cukup beruntung dengan batalnya pertunangannya dengan boa atau kaburnya boa dari acara pertunangan itu meskipun ada terselip rasa sedih akan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi telah berganti siang namun kegiatan dikamar yunho masih sama. Aku masih menatapnya yang tertidur penuh dengan damai.

Perlahan aku mulai menelusuri wajah yunho dengan tanganku. Menelusurinya dengan pelan dan hati-hati tidak ingin membangunkannya. Lagipula aku hanya ingin menikmati wajahnya yang tampan.

"Wajah ini... Mata ini... Hidung ini... Mulut ini... Bisakah hanya menggambarkanku dengan penuh cinta. Wajah ini bisakah menggambarkan betapa berartinya aku untukmu? Mata ini bisakah hanya melihat aku? Hidung ini bisakah terus bernafas hanya untukku? Mulut ini bisakah mengucapkan kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu jae...' atau kalimat 'Aku menyukaimu jae...'. Aku tidak tahu apa aku sudah mulai mencintaimu atau tidak tapi yang jelas aku sangat terluka jika melihatmu terluka. Mendengar penjelasanmu semalam membuatku berfikir ulang bahwa apa kau masih mencintainya. Apa sungguh dihatimu masih ada dirinya dan bagaimana dengan diriku yunho..." Ucapku teramat sangat pelan bahkan mungkin dia tidak teramat pelan.

Yunho malah mengeratkan pelukkannya padaku.

"Yaaa... Yunho... Jae... Kalian sampai kapan dikamar?!" Teriak umma yunho

Yunho yang mendengar teriakkan ummanya, segeralah mencoba membuka matanya secara perlahan. Aku yang takut ketauan tengah menatapnya sudah bangun sedari tadi langsung memejamkan mata.

Cuppp...

"Babyku masih tidur... Manis sekali kau sayang" Ucapnya lembut.

Yunho pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku yang merasa bahwa yunho sudah masuk kekamar mandi segera bangun dan mendudukkan badanku di atas tempat tidur.

'Apa sebaiknya aku menunggunya selesai mandi atau tidak...' Kataku dalam hati tanpa mau memikirkan ucapanku padanya yang teramat pelan

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membereskan kamar ini terlebih dahulu baru keluar. Yaaa mungkin saja yunho mandi akan lama.

Tak berapa lama, aku yang masih asyik membereskan kamar tidak menyadari yunho sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat yunho keluar dari kamar mandi, dan aku yang masih asyik membereskan kamar tidak menyadari hal tersebut masih tetap saja menungging hingga menunjukkan pahaku yang mulus dan putih. Langsung saja yunho mendekatiku dan mencium bahuku lembut.

"Nghhhhhhh apaa yangg kaaauuuu lakukannnn ahhhhh" Desahku nikmat sekaligus kaget tiba-tiba yunho mencium dan bahu serta leherku.

"Kau menggodaku dengan menungging seperti itu?" Ucap yunho lembut menyapu telingaku

"Akuuuuu tidakkkk menggooodaaaamuuuu nghhhhhhhh ahhhhh" Desahku nikmat saat yunho perlahan tangannya mulai bergerilya di dekat pahaku

"Jaeeee bagaimana jika kita melakukannya?" Bisik yunho lembut padaku

"Yunnnn hentikkannn ahhhh..." Desahku nikmat saat yunho mulai menggigit mengecup leher serta bahuku.

"Yunho jaeeeee cepatlah keluar..." Teriak umma yunho memanggil

"Shit!" Ucap yunho marah

Aku tahu jika yunho marah jika ada yang menganggu kesenangannya.

Cupp

Segeralah aku mengecup bibir yunho lembut

"Keluarlah, aku mau mandi... Tunggu aku dimeja makan" Ucapku lembut sambil beranjak bangun menuju kamar mandi.

Yunho yang mendengar hal itu langsung saja beranjak bangun dan keluar kamar.

"Kalian itu baru bangun? Lihatlah ini sudah jam 1 siang!" Sewot umma yunho kesal

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarkan ocehan ummanya.

"Oppa.. Kau baru bangun? Makanlah... Ini sudah seharusnya makan siang. Bukankah seharusnya istrimu menyiapkan makan siang untukmu, kemana dia?!" Tanya boa penasaran

"Terima kasih boa-sshi aku mau menunggu istriku dahulu" Ucap yunho sopan. Yunho bersikap seperti itu tidak ingin memancing amarah boa.

Setelah selesai mandi, bergegaslah aku keluar menuju ruang makan. Kulihat boa, umma yunho dan yunho kini tengah membicarakan sesuatu

"Maaf aku..." Sesalku tidak membantu mereka menyiapkan makan siang

Umma yunho dan boa tanpa sengaja melihat tanda yang dibuat yunho kepadaku. Tanda merah dileherku.

Cupp...

"Tidak apa-apa baby. Kau pasti kelelahan setelah tadi kau memintaku 'menghajarmu' bukan" Ucap yunho menggodaku

"Ha?!" Aku terkaget mendengar ucapannya

"Umma tau kalian pengantin baru, tidak bisakah kalian 'menahannya' kalian melakukannya pagi hari" Sewot umma

"Sudahlah umma, babyku hanya ingin memuaskanku. Dia tahu aku sangat bernapsu dengan tubuhnya" Ucap yunho menggoda

Ini hanya feelingku atau memang yunho tengah memanas-manasi boa.

Dan acara makan kami pun dipenuhi candaan tidak hanya dari boa, namun umma dan juga yunho.

Entah mengapa aku merasakan kehangatan mereka. Apa mungkin sudah seharusnya mereka bersama.

Entah mengapa yunho dan boa terlihat cocok saling satu sama lain.

Cupp...

Yunuo mengecup bibirku lembut dan penuh perasaan

"Mengapa kau melamun baby?" Tanya yunho lembut

"Aku tidak melamun koq" Ucapku pelan

"Bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat nanti malam?" Ucap yunho pelan

"Baiklah... Nanti malam, kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Rahasia... " Bisiknya lembut pada telingaku.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa kini boa dan umma sudah pergi.

"Mereka kemana?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Sudah pergi sedari tadi" Ucap yunho lembut. Aku hanya memandang yunho lembut

'Apa kau masih mencintainya yun...' Kataku dalam hati

.

.

.

Malam hari, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan yunho. Dia mengajakku melihat rasi bintang dari atap rumahnya.

"Kau cobalah lihat bintang itu" Kata yunho lembut seraya memberikan teropong untukku melihat. Segeralah aku melihat apa yang dimaksud.

"Tampak indah yun..." Ucapku kaget sambil melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa indah.

"Kau suka? Bagaimana jika bintang berdekatan itu kita namakan yunho dan jae, seperti kita. Jika kau merindukanku maka tinggal lihat bintang yang berdekatan saja." Kata yunho lembut

Aku hanya tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Tanpa kusadari jari kami bertautan dan tidak ada yang mencoba untuk melepaskannya.

Aku yang masih ingin melihatnya, terus saja melihat rasi bintang kami.

"Yunho dan jae..." Gumamku pelan

Hari sudah semakin larut, waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Kami memang melihat ini sebentar karena menurut yunho pukul 10 dan 11 malam adalah waktu melihat rasi bintang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, dan aku hanya menurutinya.

Cupp...

"Tidurlah... Sudah malam" Ucap yunho lembut padaku sambil mengendongku

Aku hanya menenggalamkan kepalaku pada dada yunho.

'Hangat... Nyaman...' Kataku dalam hati

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan tertidur dalam gendongan yunho.

Keesokkan harinya, aku terbangun pukul 6 pagi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

'Seandainya jika yunho mengatakan aku menyukaimu kemarin, aku merasa seperti orang yang beruntung' Kataku dalam hati

Yunho mengatakan padaku, tidak seorang pun iaa tunjukkan rasi bintang ini, Bahkan kepada boa sekalipun.

Aku terbangun dan lagi-lagi tidak mendapati yunho berada disampingku.

"Apa yunho sedang bersama boa lagi kah?" Tanyaku sambil memikirkannya.

Segeralah aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan melihat keadaan rumah yang memang kosong dan sunyi.

"Kemana semua orang?" Tanyaku pelan

Tidak ingin berfikir yang macam-macam segeralah aku mandi untuk menyegarkan diriku.

.

.

.

"Aku benci bau rumah sakit" Gumamku pelan saat berjalan menyelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

Bagaimana aku bisa sampai dirumah sakit? Begitu aku selesai mandi, segeralah aku menelepon yunho menanyakan dimana dirinya. Kagetlah aku mendapati dia berada dirumah sakit, "Boa sakit. Dia muntah-muntah dari kemarin malam". Dari nada suaranya terdengarlah dia merasa khawatir kepada boa.

Aku datang dan hanya sampai didepan pintu ruangan boa. Melihat pemandangan yang cukup memyakitkan. Yunho mengecup kening boa dengan lembut, sambil tangan yunho mengenggam tangan boa.

Umma appa yunho hanya menatap boa dengan khawatir dan cemas.

Dan aku merasa seperti bukanlah bagian dari sana. Perlahan aku menangis dalam diamku sambil berjalan menuju keluar setidaknya untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Aku berjalan hingga sampai keatap rumah sakit. Nampaklah langit-langit biru yang indah.

"Wahai langit, mengapa terasa menyakitkan, melihatnya mencium lembut kening gadis itu" Kataku pelan sambil menatap langit itu dan secara perlahan air mataku mulai menetes.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai beranjak sore dan petang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menampakkan wujudnya. Namun aku masih tak beranjak dari sisi atap rumah sakit sambil memandangi langit-langit yang tampak indah dikala senja datang dan cincin pernikahanku dengan yunho.

'Bahkan langit-langit pun tidak akan menjawab apa kau mencintaiku yunho. Apa aku berarti untukmu' Kataku dalam hati.

Entahlah aku masih asyik disini memikirkan semuanya.

"Yunho jae bintangku aku ingin melihat kalian, karena aku merindukanmu yun..." Ucapku pelan

Aku sadar bahwa matahari akan beranjak pergi menyongsong bulan datang. Ingin aku berada disana menenangkan diri namun bukankah itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Yunho dan keluarganya tidak tahu bahwa aku akan menyusulnya kesini.

Segeralah aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut tanpa menjengguk boa. Niatan awalku hanya menjengguknya tapi jika melihat apa yang yunho lakukan maka kuurungkan niatku untuk melihatnya.

Aku berjalan menyelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Akhirnya boa sudah dijinkan pulang kerumah dan pulanglah dia kerumah beserta umma, appa dan yunho.

"Syukurlah jika kau sudah boleh pulang" Ucap umma yunho lembut

"Kau segera sehat dan jangan kecapean lagi" Ucap yunho lembut dan khawatir

"Tidurlah kalian semua, ini sudah pukul 11 malam" Ucap appa yunho mengingatkan

Aku hanya terdiam dikamar, namun bukan kamar aku dengan yunho. Aku menyadari bahwa mungkin saja aku hanya tamu bagi yunho dan boa. Tamu itu bukankan nanti pada akhirnya akan pergi meninggalkan persinggahannya.

Yunho yang tidak menyadari bahwa aku tidak ada disampingnya langsung saja tertidur dengan lelapnya. Kurasa faktor kecapean yang mungkin jadi penyebabnya. Aku pun mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kamar yunho dan mendapati dirinya yang tertidur dengan lelap. Perlahan aku mendekatkan diriku padanya dan mengecup bibir serta pipinya lembut

Cupp...

"Aku mungkin sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tahu mungkin aku hanyalah seorang penganggu hubunganmu antara boa maka dari itu lebih baik aku pergi dari sisimu. Melihat kau dengan boa menyadarkanku bahwa kau mungkin tidak akan mencintaiku dan mencintainya. Terima kasih atas apapun yang lakukan untukku, aku menyukaimu yunho" Bisikku pelan, mengecup bibirnya lembut dan secara perlahan aku meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Two years later...

Pergi jauh dari sisi yunho, tanpa mengabarkannya sama sekali membuatku amat merindukannya. Kini aku tinggal di pinggiran kota kecil, tempat yang indah dan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang baik dan penuh kasih. Mereka mau menerimaku apa adanya. Kini aku tinggal disebuah rumah kecil yang cukup membuatku terasa nyaman. Aku tidak mungkin tinggal dirumah kedua orang tuaku, mereka hanya tahu jika aku sudah menikah dengan yunho tapi tidak dengan yunho yang masih mencintai boa.

"Pagi nonna jae" Sapa changmin ramah sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya

"Pagi changminnie... Ibumu mana? Aku mau membeli beberapa ikat sayur" Ucapku ramah

"Sebentar nonna ku panggilkan, kau tunggulah disini" Ucap changmin bergegas kedalam memanggil ibunya.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar tingkahnya yang lugu dan polos itu. Changmin sudah seperti adik bagiku makanya aku tidak marah saat dia memanggilku noona meskipun aku namja. Bukankah seharusnya aku dipanggil hyung olehnya? Jawabannya adalah aku tidaklah cocok menjadi hyungnya, cocok menjadi nonnanya. Mengingat alasanya yang konyol itu tersenyumlah aku.

Tak berapa lama ibunya pun keluar, segeralah aku membeli beberapa ikat sayur untukku. Setelah selesai membeli ikat sayur, aku kembali menggoes sepedaku. Kini aku membawa sepedaku dengan cepat, aku sudah terbiasa membawanya dengan cepat. Membawanya dengan cepat sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyegarkan wajahku. Saat aku masih menikmati hembusan angin, tidak menyadari bahwa didepanku kini tampak mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, langsung saja aku menabrak mobil tersebut.

Brukk...

"Haduh... Sayurku... Pantatku..." Ucapku sakit

Orang yang membawa mobil tersebut tampak kaget dan terkejut. Segeralah orang tersebut keluar, mencoba membantuku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa" Ucapnya lembut

Aku yang mendengar suara ini menolehlah keatas sambil memandangnya

"Yunhoo" Ucapku kaget

Dan dia cukup terkejut melihatku disini. Langsung saja yunho mengendongku ala bridal style dan membawaku kedalam mobilnya.

Begitu dia memasukkanku kedalam mobilnya, dia langsung ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya juga seraya meminta penjelasan padaku.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Kemana kau pergi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Sewot yunho

"Kau dan boa sangatlah cocok. Kau bahkan mencium keningnya saat dirumah sakit dan tatapanmu padanya sangatlah khawatir seolah-olah orang yang kau cintai sedang sakit bahkan kau tertidur dengannya" Ucapku jujur meskipun terasa menyakitkan

"Percayalah bahwa aku dan boa hanya saudara. Kini aku dengannya hanya sebatas saudara dan bukan sepasang kekasih. Kau tahu mendapatimu tidak berada disampingku, aku cemas" Ucapnya sambil menarik kedua tanganku mendekatkan kewajahnya

"Apa kau mencariku?" Tanyaku penasaran

Pertanyaan inilah yang membuatku penasaran namun tidak mau berharap banyak.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-kemana selama dua tahun ini. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tanpamu jae. Kau segalanya bagiku. Saat pertama melihatmu aku merasa kau sudah merasa kaulah orang yang cocok untukku" Ucap yunho jujur

Aku menangislah didalam mobil sambil menatapnya.

Yunho yang tidak tahan akan hal itu segeralah mengecup bibirku ganas. Ciuman yang memabukkan, liar, ganas dan brutal dia layangkan untukku. Aku paham bahwa mungkin dia merindukanku.

Tanpa kusadari kini posisinya aku berada di duduk dipangkuan yunho.

"Mmmmmmccccckkkpppp.." Erangku tertahan saat yunho tidak sabar menyelusupkan tangannya kedalam bajuku.

"Yunnnnnn ahhhhh... Kauuuu ahhhhh" Desahku nikmat saat yunho dengan lihai memainkan nippleku yang masih terbungkus.

Tanpa aba-aba yunho mendorongku ke duduk dikursi belakang dan langsung melepaskan semua yang kukenakan. Kini tampaklah aku dengan tubuhku yang polos itu. Yunho yang tidak sabar langsung saja melepaskan semuanya hingga tampaklah kini didepanku junior yunho. Junior yunho yang besar, panjang dan keras tampak menggodaku. Junior yunho tampak menegang saat mulai kusentuh namun yunho menahan ku agar aku tidak menyentuhnya dan malah yunho menciumku dengan ganas dan brutalnya.

"Mmmmmcckkkkppp ahhh" Eranganku yang justru membangkitkan libio yunho. Tanpa aba-aba langsung saja dia memasukkan juniornya pada holeku

Jlebbb

"Arghhhhh yunn... Appo..." Desisku sakit saat yunho memasukkan juniornya kedalam holeku.

"Jaee... Kauuu hangattt ahhhh" Desahnya nikmat saat yunho mulai menghujamiku dengan ganas, brutal dan liar

Aku yang masih belum terbiasa akan hal itu justru merasa sakit. Rasanya seperti dibelah menjadi dua.

"Arghhhhhhh sakittttt yunnn... Appoooo arghhhhh... Pelaannnnnnn-pellllaaaann" Desisku sakit yang masih belum terbiasa

"Ini nikmatt babyyyyy ahhhh.. Kaauuuu ahhhh sempiiiiitttt ahhhh" Desah yunho yang terus menghajarku dengan hujaman pada holeku yang terus bergerak liar.

Yunho bergerak seolah tidak sabaran dan ganas. Perlahan rasa sakit yang kualami silir berganti dengan rasa nikmat yang kini kurasakan

"Yunnnn ahhhh deepppeerrrrr... Morrreeeeeee aahhhhh fasstterrrrr... Ahhhh" Desahku nikmat saat yunho menghujamiku dengan kasar dan brutal

Aku sadar mungkin yunho sudah menahan hasratnya selama ini.

Bosan dengan gaya itu, langsung saja yunho mengeluarkan juniornya dan menyuruhku menungging.

"Menungginglah..." Perintahnya lembut

Aku yang hanya menurutinya langsung menungging. Segeralah aku menungging hingga nampaklah holeku yang menggodanya. Yunho yang seolah terpancing akan hal itu langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam holeku.

"Arghhhhhhh yunnnnieeeeee pelannnnnnn-pelannnnnn urghhhhh" Desisku sakit saat junior yunho menerobos masuk kedalam

"Nikmatt babbyyyy ahhhhh kauuu semmmppiiitt ahhhhhh" Desahnya nikmat saat aku menyempitkan holeku

"Urghhhhhhh yunnnnn... Deeeepppppppeerrrr ahhhhhhhh fasssstttterrrrr ahhhhh" Desahku nikmat

Aku mulai merasa akan segera keluar, makin menyempitkan holeku.

"Ahhhhhh babbbyyyyy kauuuuuu semmppittttt ahhhhh" Desah yunho keenakkan

"Akkkuuuu tttiiidaaaakkkkk tahannnnnn... Yunnnnieeeeeee ahhhhhh" Desahku nikmat menikmati organisme yang baru kualami

Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu langsung saja mengenjot holeku dengan makin kasar

"Arghhhhhh babbyyyyy akkuuuu ahhhhh" Desah yunho nikmat menikmati organisme.

Bisa kurasakan sperma yunho mengalir disela-sela pahaku. Entah mengapa aku menyukai hal itu.

"Aku menyukaimu jae..." Ucap yunho seraya mengatur nafasnya

"Benarkah, aku juga menyukaimu" Ucapku sambil mengecup bibirnya lembut

Aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya. Seharusnya aku percaya denganmu padamu dan bukan apa yang kulihat.

"Seharusnya tadi kau berkata together baby, kita 'keluarkan bersama'" Ucapku sambil memajukan bibirku atau lebih tepatnya mempoutkan bibirku. Saat yunho masih menikmati organismenya langsung saja aku mendudukkan diriku di antara kedua pahanya. kini aku tengah duduk kembali dipangkuannya.

"Bagaimana jika melakukannya lagi?" Ucap yunho sambil mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Tidak mau disini. Disini sempit" Ucapku sambil terus mempoutkan bibirku

"Iaaaa baby, tidak disini" Ucap yunho lembut sambil mengecup bibirku lembut

Langsung saja aku pindah duduk didepan memakai jas yang tadi dikenakan yunho dan yunho mengenakan kemeja dan celana nya asal. Segeralah yunho menjalankan mobil itu, melaju dengan cepat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus menggoda yunho dengan mengelus-elus juniornya.

Aku tahu yunho tidak akan tahan dengan hal itu.

Aku tidak peduli akan hal setelah itu. Aku hanya peduli bahwa kini yunho mencintaiku dan menginginkanku seperti aku mencintainya.

"Yunnie aku mencintaimu" Ucapku lembut sambil mengecup pipinya

"Aku tahu sayang. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, ne. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu" Ucapnya menyakinkanku

Tangan-tanganku yang jahil langsung saja mengelus junior yunho lembut

"Bagaimana yaa yun, aku mau tidak meninggalkanmu asal kau bisa memuaskanku" Ucapku menggodanya sambil mengocok juniornya lembut

"Shitt! Kau jung jaejoong, begitu tiba dihotel aku akan 'menghajar'mu tanpa ampun" Geram yunho tidak tahan

"Benarkah... Aku tidak sabar akan hal itu... Ahhhh yunnnieeee ahhhh" Bisikku menggodanya.

Mobil yang melaju membawaku dan yunho, melaju dengan cepatnya meninggalkan semua kesalahan pahaman yang terjadi diantara kami.

Dan inilah kisahku yang konyol. Aku tahu kisah ini mungkin seperti kisah picisan atau kisah-kisah yang ada dibuku tapi aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku hanya peduli bahwa kini aku memiliki kisah yang berakhir bahagia dengan yunho yang mencintaiku.

'Aku janji yunnie, aku akan selalu disampingmu, menjagamu karena aku mencintaimu dan sudah memilihmu sedari pertama' Kataku dalam hati sambil mengecup pipinya, bersandar di bahunya dan mengelus juniornya lembut. Segeralah yunho membawa mobilnya melaju dengan cepat dan tidak sabar.

The end._.

Finally ffku yang ini tamat hihihi

btw little yunnie bisa tahan juga yaa gak masuk ke dalam holenya jae selama 2 tahun (?) hihihi

moga" suka yaa semuanya :)

Makasih banget yang udah review, ngefav, ngefollow ffku ini :)

Balasan review :

Shinjiwoo920202 : untungnya yunho kagak kebablasan aj hehehe

Guest : moga suka yaa ^^

sampai juga di ff" berikutnya :)


End file.
